There are users for whom it is necessary to continuously operate a predetermined electrical device. For example, a user who undergoes home treatment using a medical device such as a ventilator or an artificial dialyzer corresponds to such a user.
For such a user, it is necessary to provide a method for avoiding inconvenience that an electrical device is unintentionally stopped due to cutoff of power supply from a system due to a power failure or the like. For example, by employing a configuration in which a storage battery is provided and power is supplied from the storage battery to the electrical device when power supply from a system is cut off, it is possible to reduce such inconvenience. However, power that can be supplied from the storage battery is limited. Thus, when power supply from a system is stopped, it is necessary to perform a certain measure such as charging the storage battery or rescuing (transferring the user to a place where a private power generation facility is provided).
Related techniques are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique that can make reference to necessary medical information in a case where telecommunication is not possible at a home visit or in a case where there are plural home visits. Specifically, the disclosed technique relates to a medical division system in which a server that includes a medical information storage unit that stores medical information for each patient transmit and receive the medical information to and from a terminal through a network. At least one of the server or the terminal includes a specification unit that specifies a timing when the terminal acquires the medical information based on home visit information in which sets of positional information indicating a location of a home visit, telecommunication information indicating whether the location of a home visit has a telecommunicable environment, and patient identification information associated with each other are arranged in the order of home visits.
Patent Document 2 discloses a portable terminal capable of extending a usable time of a function having reached a residual power level corresponding to an amount of a time set by a user, and assigning priority ranks to three or more functions to ensure the respective functions in the priority order. Specifically, Patent Document 2 discloses a portable terminal that includes a function for executing plural applications. The portable terminal includes a battery that performs power supply, a residual power level measurement unit that measures a residual power level of the battery, a storage unit, a comparison unit, and a control unit. The storage unit stores a priority rank of each application, and a reference value of the residual power level corresponding to a guaranteed operation time set for each application. The comparison unit compares a residual power level measured by the residual power level measurement unit with the reference value of the residual power level stored in the storage unit. The control unit specifies, when it is detected by the comparison unit that the measured residual power level is equal to or lower than the reference value of the residual power level, an application of which a priority rank is set to be lower than a priority rank stored corresponding to the reference value of the residual power level, and stops an operation of the specified application.
Patent Document 3 discloses a remote control server that can perform a remote control based on a portable terminal. Specifically, Patent Document 3 discloses a remote control server that performs a remote control of a portable terminal at each of predetermined timings. The server includes a transmission unit, a reception unit, and a control unit. The transmission unit transmits trigger information for starting a remote control of the portable terminal to the portable terminal at each of predetermined timings. The reception unit receives state information of the portable terminal transmitted from the portable terminal in response to the trigger information. The control unit performs a remote control of the portable terminal based on the state information received by the reception unit.